An electric vehicle (EV), also referred to as an electric powered vehicle (EPV), is a vehicle which uses one or more electric motors for propulsion. EPVs include electric cars that use electric motors for propulsion in place of more common propulsion systems, such as the internal combustion engine (ICE). Electric cars are commonly powered by on-board battery packs, and as such are battery electric vehicles (BEVs). Although electric cars often give good acceleration and have generally acceptable top speed, the poor energy capacity of batteries compared to that of fossil fuels causes the electric cars to have relatively poor range between charges, and consequently recharging can take significant lengths of time. However, for everyday use rather than long journeys, electric cars are practical means of transportation and can be recharged overnight at acceptable cost. Electric cars are expected to have an impact in the auto industry given advantages in city pollution, less dependence on oil, and expected rise in gasoline prices.